Please, Come Over
by ClownsScareMeToo
Summary: Tweek has an anxiety attack in the middle of the night and asks Craig to come over to comfort him.


_[Please...come over.]_

This wasn't the first time Tweek had asked Craig to come over in the middle of the night. They didn't live to far apart, so it was no problem to ride his bike there. However it was annoying to have to come over so suddenly and when it was already dark.

Annoying is the wrong word for it. Tweek wasn't annoying. He just...was very emotional sometimes. Anxiety was just a part of him. Sometimes Craig thought the little twitches he did were cute. But not right now. Not when the teen in the peruvian blue and yellow hat was biking down the dark roads of South Park.

Mr and Mrs Tweak knew him. This wasn't the first time Craig came over this late. They pointed Craig up to Tweek's room and went back to watch TV or balance book for their coffee shop. Craig knocked on the door. A stressed "YES?" answered behind it, followed by something knocking over and a vocal twitch. The door opened a crack. Tweek hunched over, holding a blanket around his body. His cheeks and eyes were red from crying. He smiled and straightened up when he saw who it was.

"Hey, Craig." The crying teen said trying hard not to make his voice shake. "Thanks for coming over. Sorry, my room's a mess right now."

"Its always a mess." The taller one said, rolling his ocean blue eyes while entering.

Tweek pulled the blanket over his messy blonds. He kicked some clothes in the middle of the floor to make space for the both of them. He slumped down, hiding within the blanket. Craig sat next to him, putting an arm around his boyfriend.

"You okay?" He asked, knowing the answer.

"MmmMMh." Tweek lied with a nod.

"What happened?" Craig calmly asked, squeezing his boyfriend's shoulder tight.

"I...I d-don't know! I was _FINE._ Then I _wasn't._ I DON'T KNOW. nnnhhh. I'm sorry, Craig. You didn't have to come over. I know I'm only bothering you with this. GAH I'M SO STUPID. I'm the worst kind of p-person. I'm sorry."

Craig slowly pulled the blanket down to look at Tweek. That pale face looked up at him, but still averted hazel eyes. He had started crying again. His face was red and lips were redder from biting them. He wasn't wearing a shirt and Craig could see that even his chest was red.

"Tweek. Its going to be okay. I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to. You're going though a rough time and I want to help you feel better. Its okay. There's no need to apologize." He moved some hair out of the way and kissed him on his forehead. Tweek gripped around the darker skinned teen and began sobbing ugly. He wrapped the blanket around his mouth to try to muffle the sound.

After what seemed like a few minutes or an eternity, Tweek calmed down. It was only after he finished wailing that he noticed his boyfriend petting his hair and letting him rest on his lap.

They were both very silent for a few more minutes, or an eternity.

Tweek woke up. He was still laying of Craig's lap under the blanket and have his hair stroked. He didn't plan on falling asleep. Sleep is the wrong word. It was more like... coming out of a daze. The world had slowed down now. He looked around his cluttered, organized room. Model airplanes on the bookshelf categorized by year and function. An origami town made out of class notes. Old paper coffee cups stacked into a pyramid. Time stood still when he was with Craig. The constant buzzing in his head ceased. He could focus on his breathing and heartbeat. He stared half-lidded at the colors in his room for what felt like a few minutes. Or perhaps it was an eternity.

"Feeling better?" That rough, almost nasally voice called to him. He twitched at the sudden disturbance in silence.

"Y-yeah. Yeah. Thanks." He lifted his head up. The blanket slipped down. Craig looked away, embarrassed. He hadn't expected the other to be in nothing but blue briefs.

"Craig?" Tweek spoke softly. His voice was gravelly from crying. He touched the darker one's cheek; his hand rough from various projects and glue. Craig stared at Tweek's eyes, now green. He stared at them so intensely, trying not to notice the pale and red body they were housed in.

"Thank you." Tweek whispered, barely audible and into Craig's mouth. He held the back of his neck, pulling him forward. Craig complied and kissed his boyfriend softly, thinking it would end there. He didn't expect Tweek to slide his tongue in, or slide his hat off. A rush of cool air reached his scalp, making Craig feel exposed. Tears rubbed on his cheek. Saliva coated his lips. A rough hand snaked up his coat and counted his ribs. He leaned back, resting on his elbows, letting the smaller boy between his legs. Tweek traced his partner's cheek and jaw with his nose to suck on his neck. Craig's sudden heavy breathing made Tweek pleased with himself. Craig shuddered when a calloused hand found his nipple and made little circles around it. His hips thrusted up on their own, feeling left out. Without taking his attention off of the tan skin of Craig's neck, Tweek took off his coat and lifted his shirt, kissing his chest; sucking on nipples. Long legs wrapped around the blond's torso.

A tongue slithered along Craig's sternum down to his abs, the little definition of that he had anyway. Tweek circled around his naval while his hands undid the jeans just below.

"Tweek." Craig stammered. "Are you okay?"

The anxious teen didn't answer. He twitched, forcing out a half-word.

"No. It's okay." Craig stroked his boyfriend's messy hair. "I just don't want to do anything if you're not okay with it."

" _I'm_ _fine, Craig_. Just let me do it. Please."

Craig let him take his pants off. Tweek kissed his dick though his boxers, stroking it, taking in the smell. He pulled the thin fabric off, taking in the sight of his boyfriend's semi-hard cock. Tweek swirled his tongue around the head and foreskin, licking the length of it and sucking the balls.

Then he pulled away and went to the dresser by his bed. Craig took the rest of his bottoms off. Tweek came back with condom and a tube of lube, squeezing some one his fingers. He looked at Craig for a moment, asking if he should stop. Of course Craig had the same face on his always had; a resting bitch face.

Putting the long legs over his shoulders and his face between them, Tweek got to work rolling his tongue around the cock, stroking it lazily with his hand while his lubed up fingers circled Craig's asshole. Craig grabbed Tweek's hair, encouraging him. Two boney fingers entered his hole, followed by a third. The entirety of Craig's member was engulfed. Tweek hummed and deep-throated his partner the best he could. He made disgusting slurping noises. He wanted nothing else but to please him. To forget about his panic attack and just be in ecstasy. His fingers hooked inside and pumped Craig's ass. His head bobbed faster, swallowing pre-cum and his teeth knocking against the mushroom head.

Craig yelped suddenly. Tweek had never been so eager. He fisted his giver's head with both hands and begin thrusting into Tweek's face.

Tweek screamed with his face full of cock, pulling his hand out from inside and grabbing a leg for support. He forgot how to breath. Was it through his nose? It wasn't working! He dug his nails into the other's leg with made Craig moan but not slow down. Tweek coughed unable to remove the massive dick fucking his mouth. He coughed again, sobbing. No, he didn't want to cry again. Not now.

" _Cr-eh-gg."_ The abused moaned weakly as his abuser released his head.

"Tweek." Craig breathed, ashamed at how he let his primal needs get the best of him. Yellow hairs stuck to the sweat on his hands. He didn't realize he grabbed Tweek head hard enough to pull hair out. "Sorry."

The anxious teen coughed. Spit hung from his mouth. He cried, almost hyperventilating. He didn't even bother wiping the tears and cum off his face.

"Its okay. _NNNN- gah!_ That-that-that-that just sur-surprised me."

Craig was so turned on. His boyfriend looked between him and the floor through half-lidded hazel eyes. His hair stood up in odd places everywhere. His pale skin was turning red; cheeks and nose, chest and shoulders, knees and elbows. Pink nipples stood perk and delicious. But most of all his face. Tweek was always a cute, nervous twink, but now with his face covered with tears and spit and cum: crying Tweek was Craig's kink. He loved being there to comfort his boyfriend. A main reason why they worked so well. He hated Tweek being hurt, but the sight of him crying was unbelievable.

"I'm sorry, babe." The taller one gently kissed his collarbone, wrapping a strong arm around a boney hip. He kissed Tweek's neck, feeling his Adam's apple bob over his lips.

Tweek gave a pained moan. He held the back of the other's neck gently, hugging him. He bit his lip as Craig kissed down to his chest, wrapping his teeth around one of his erect nips. His boyfriend then kissed and licked one nipple as a hand played with the other. Tweek sobbed, rubbing his hard member against Craig's thigh.

"F-f-Fuck me." Tweek mumbled, looking down at his boyfriend with absolute shame that he would even say such a thing. Craig bit down and pushed Tweek down. He sucked harshly, sliding his teeth over the twink's torso.

"You want me to fuck you?" The dark boy said through gritted teeth, pulling down his boyfriend's undies. Blond hairs tickled his nose and he took un the smell of Tweek's cock.

"GAH! Uh-huh. _nnnnh._ " He twitched.

Craig put the lube and condom on; making sure Tweek could see. Tweek started breathing faster and weeping again. Already hickeys were forming on his chest.

"Turn over." He commanded positioning Tweek with his ass in the air and head to the floor. He kissed the back of the smaller teen's neck. He felt the body shiver below him. Craig rubbed the head of his cock around the entrance, spreading the lube.

"Remember the safe word?"

"Y-yyyyYEAH. Just do it Craig. I'm okay." Craig worried too much about him. That what's made him adorable. No one had ever cared about his well-being more than Craig. It made him want to cry again. He felt a new set of tears flow as he was penetrated. Tweek cried out, burying his face in dirty clothes so his parents wouldn't hear.

He locked the door right? Oh God what if the door wasn't locked? He had to check.

Just as he had that thought, forceful gamer hands shoved his head down and his hip up. The thought left as quickly as it came and all he could think about was his latino boyfriend's cock inside of him; mixing him up.

Tweek clenched around Craig's cock. No matter how many times they had had sex, Tweek always felt tight. He squeezed that virgin ass, making his boyfriend squeak. Craig dug his teeth into a red-stain shoulder as he pulled out to apply more lube.

" _I fucking love you."_ He groaned, licking the salt off Tweek's cheek.

"GaAh!" Tweek moaned, rolling his hips.

Craig inched in, grabbing his boyfriend's chest and dick like he was a fuck toy. He kissed the bumps of his spine, insulting Tweek under his breath.

"W-what did you s-say?"

"Don't move, slut." He grunted, pinning Tweek down by the back of his neck and squeezing his hip up hard enough to bruise it. Craig slammed into that tight ass making Tweek wail out. The sounds of sobs and moans and _"Gah, Craig...I can't. Nnnno..."_ just make Craig harder and pound more. He felt himself cumming and slowed down, resting his sweaty forehead between shoulder blades.

They both catch their breath.

"What's wrong?" The smaller one asked.

"Ride me."

Craig couldn't help himself but take a gander at that puffy, abused asshole, marked by him. He could nut at the sight of it, but he's enough of a gentleman to please his partner first. He sat down, wiping random papers and rubber bands off his legs. Tweek faced away, lowering himself to sit on that cock.

"Tweek, look at me." Craig coos.

"What the hell, man? No! Its too embarrassing." But he turned anyway. His face and hair are a terrific mess.

"Let me see what a slut you are."

"Shut up, Craig. Fuck off."

A slight shimmer in Craig's azul eyes. He took that as a challenge. He grabbed the other's wrist and pulled him into his lap. The other hand spread his butt cheeks to take in his dick.

"Craig, No." Tweek fought, pulling away only to be pulled back. He tried hiding his face as Craig sucked on his neck. He hiccuped a moan as his partner squeezed his ass.

"I can't." He pleaded. His boyfriend cooed in his ear while forcing his thighs around his waist. Craig thrusted up and Tweek whole body seized up.

"FUCK!" He yelled into his hands. Craig pulled those hands away and kissed his tender lips, running his fingers through the messy blonds. Tweek sobbed into the kiss. He jacked himself off, matching the rhythm of Craig's thrusts.

"Shit! Craig I told you not to kiss me during!" He huffed for air. Not being able to breath during sex always made him panicky.

"Sorry." He replied, not sounding sorry.

The smaller teen rolled his hips with a painful sort of desperation. It felt fuller in this position. He tried to ignore laser eyes staring inches away. He didn't know what Craig saw in him. He was a fucked-up, hyperactive, socially-retarded coffee addict. And now he had been crying. He looked over to his boyfriend until green met blue and mixed into an ocean of confusion and understanding. His half-Peruvian boyfriend was watching him like he was the most beautiful thing in the universe. Tweek felt a twitch coming. Not now. Not while he was looking at the most beautiful thing in the universe. They stared at each other for what felt like a few minutes, or an eternity.

Then the twitch came. Tweek's head jolted to the side as his whole body tightened up. Craig's body did the same as he came inside. The sudden warmth ran through his body and he could think of nothing. Thats what he loved about his boyfriend. Craig could stop the constant buzzing and worrying in his head and he knew exactly what he needed without Tweek telling him.

He hugged his amazing partner, pulling at his sweaty shirt that was still on. Tweek didn't realize how much he had been perspiring until he tried to wipe hair out of his eye and it kept sticking to his forehead. He let Craig pump his dick, riding him while he was still hard. They were both silent as he came.

Afterwards they both lay on the floor with the blanket over them. Tweek cried, but not as intensely this time. Craig held him reassuring his emotions.

"I don't know how I'm going to handle these college courses. It not like high school. Its too much pressure!"

"You'll do fine, Tweek. I can help you with stuff if you need."

"But you're stupid too!"

"HEY!"

"You know what I mean. And Craig, don't call me a slut. That's not cool, man."

"Yeah, sorry. I got caught up in the moment."

"Yeah, well...don't do that again. Can you stay over?" Tweek wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's.

"No. Can't. I need to feed my guinea pig."

They both knew that was a dumb excuse, but it was also dumb to have an anxiety attack over schoolwork and dumb to come over in the middle of the night. But Tweek did feel better, less stressed. He cuddled closer to his partner but Craig moved away. They got dressed without speaking and slowly the world started turning and worrying once more.

"I love you." Tweek said as Craig put on his hat and unlocked the door. Craig always made sure to lock the door since Tweek always forgot.

"You're welcome." Craig replied, nearly tripping over lukewarm coffee mugs outside the door left by Mrs. Tweak.


End file.
